world_conqueror_4fandomcom-20200222-history
1939 (Tips)
Please note that this page is for advisoral purposes only. The tips and tactics described here are only to help other players in Conquest 1939, but these are not neesesary for victory in this Conquest. Feel free to play your own way with your own tactics. If you want to, you can share them here too. Have fun! ★ Powers tips *Egypt: *Finland: Use your troops that are given to you at the start to take down Leningrad,Riga etc. Build a howitzer to keep the Norwegians away. You can wait for Germany to take down Copenhagen and land a paratrooper to Copenhagen when it‘s destroyed to get some more income and easy access to Norway. You can wait for the Soviets to destroy Konigsberg or the Germans to destroy Riga to occupy them. You may declare war to Sweden to get more income(and unite Scandinavia). Sweden also provides direct borders to Norway,making the invasion process easier. You can then attack the USSR full-force. Mind that you can also invade UK from Scotland after occupying Norway. If you manage to take Moscow,you are going to be buffed. And if you take Stalingrad,you can attack Turkey and Iran to get access to India and the Middle East. After you take down Turkey(or at least Ankara),you can attack French Syria,if it’s not occupied by the Italians already. You may declare war to Iraq and Saudi Arabia to gain more income,and access to Africa and British Arabia. After that,occupying the entire world will be piece of cake! You may attack Mexico,Cuba,Liberia and South America for extra income.(or to make everyone feel your wrath!) If you decide to invade Mexico or Cuba(or both),you can invade America from the south,and also from north if you take down Alaska and Canada. Then you can get your hands on some sweet rewards,with a S ranking! *Greece *Hungary: Begin with invading Poland and Yugoslavia and taking a few cities. Build some medium tanks and cheaper units like field artillery in the rounds following that to get a decent army. You'll need to be patient because of your low income, but its worth the wait. Then invade the USSR with Germany. Take a few of it's cities so you can have more income and start building more and more units so you can take more and more cities. After the Soviet defenses collapse take the remaining territories and deal with any remaining threat in Asia. Then it's going to be fine, with the usual "Invade through Alaska" tactic being an option for invading North America. By TheSovietSniper1945 *Mongolia *Netherlands: Unless you've got good generals, you will need to abandon the mainland. (Escape to the Atlantic and sail to Africa or South America and capture a few cities (In South America declare war on a few nations to be able to take their cities). On your way keep capturing Neutral, enemy, or friendly ports with your ship to avoid defeat. Then build up an army again in the cities you've got. Take some more if you can while everyone fights it out in Europe. If in Africa, attack through the Middle east. If in South America, attack through the Pacific into mainland Asia. In any case, get some cities in Eurasia and spam units from there. Take out some Axis nations like Romania before focusing on taking down Germany and Italy. Once that is done, deal with the Japanese in the east neccesary.By TheSovietSniper1945 *Norway *Thailand *Bulgaria: Invade your neighbors like Yugoslavia and Greece. You could also declare war on Turkey and take Istanbul for some more income. Then start building up your army, with units like tanks and howitzers. Send some to Africa but keep building an Army in Europe before invading the USSR with Germany. It will be taking the brunt of the Soviet forces so focus on the south at first, and later try to take as much territory as possible once the Soviet defense collapses. Clear out the rest of Eurasia and the Pacific whilst replacing losses (If you take a major city capable of producing Heavy Tanks, go ahead. Use tanks and artillery for firepower, and Mechanized infantry for fast movement and capture) and then invade the US and Canada through Alaska or the UK, if you've taken it down with Germany. By TheSovietSniper1945 *Yugoslavia ★★ Powers Tips *Canada *Australia: *China: You need to focus on defeating Japan. Use your troops with generals to capture Manchukuo and use air force and paratroopers to take down Taipei. If Thailand takes Hanoi,take it from them and defend it from the Japanese. If Japan takes Shanghai,use air force and your troops to defeat them. Repeat if they take it again. You can try to get Bangkok from Hanoi. After you take Manchukuo,attack the Japanese occupations except Korea. You can attack Korea,and try to invade the Japanese from both north and south. The Soviets,Australians and the Americans should start occupying Japanese mainland by now. If the Axis get to your borders,hold them off as long as you can,and try to use air force if you can to help defeat them. After the Japanese is defeated,you can focus on the Westerners. *India *Poland *Romania: First, take down Yugoslavia immediately. Then built up your army(BUYA) and then invade the USSR. Take Donesk or Minsk, but Donesk first because it's less defended. Then, defend your only captured Soviet city from Soviet counterattacks.Then BUYA, and invade the rest of the USSR. be sure to BUYA once in a while and then keep pushing. Then, if you have your border's secured, slow the outward expansion and start declaring war on weak netural countries and capture their cities to gain mpre income. Then, take over the world. If that is too much for you, just remeber this. Destroy Yugoslavia, an then BUYA then invade the USSR. Try and uilt up your army once in a while and then keep pushing and declare war on netural countries to earn more income. *Spain ★★★ Powers Tips *France *German Reich:first attack poland with fedor von bock(on tiger tank),greim(on artillery),2 light tank,1 mechanized infantry(on berlin),and move paulus(on mechanized infantry) to destroy city poland on polish corridor (note:move guderian(on the tiger tank) to attack copenhagen ),after that move model(on medium tank),medium tank(near prague),and keitel to destroy polish light tank.if that done,move the medium tank in hamburg to land mine near amsterdam,medium tank near meyer move trough farmer near amsterdam,and move the medium tank on cologne to the near forest amsterdam,and then move the manstein and meyer to near medium tank for the kill winkelman(on mechanized infantry),but the attacking medium tank first not manstein or meyer,because there is probably manstein use him skill panzer leader,that will give second attack on amsterdam.on the south,move leeb(on howitzer),student(on mechanized infantry),and mechanized infantry to attack yugoslavia city (to ensure capture belgrade and athens).note if the city is not enemy attack in with leeb and student,if the city not destroy,bombing it (there is airport on the prague),go to the submarine troops(on atlantic ocean) and move them to the dublin port,but first destroy their aircraft carrier. if done all you can go conquer any city but the first city must you conquer is athena,paris,minsk because,athena can paratrops on alexandria(if you upgrade the engine you can capture damascus and jerussalem),paris have airport lvl 3 so you can bombing on london,minsk not so important but this can bombing USSR general in moscow (probably general deploy is zhukov in moscow,vatutin in baltic,timoshenko on leningrad,vasilevsky on yekaterinburg).if that city has capture you can go invade any country (for the america last),if you have more money you must spare it with japan because just japan can defeat the chinese and help thailand ,and also invade midway,honolulu,naval base on los angeles that can help you for easy to invade america (if you have big income,invade america on two front) *Kingdom of Italy: Assist Germany in arranging it's "Holiday" in France. While Germany faces the brunt of the French troops take as many cities as possible, and invade Yugoslavia with Graziani. In Africa, hold your colonies and take the lightly defended French and British territories before invading Egypt. And secure the mediteranean ports. Back in Europe, Spam units like eavy tanks and artillery to build up an army before invading the USSR with Germany. Take as many cities as you can after the Soviet defense collapses. Clear out the rest of Asia and invade North America through Alaska. Bam. Roman Empire reestablished. By TheSovietSniper1945 *Imperial Japan *Soviet Union: Play passive in the first few rounds. Your forces are spread thin and won't be able to invade Germany immediately. Concentrate your forces and build some more, better quality ones in the major cities. Take down Finland quickly. When Germany and the Axis start to invade, focus on holding the bigger cities like Minsk, Leningrad, and Moscow. Cede smaller ones if neccesary. Take down the german generals before counterattacking when the time is right. Keep spamming tanks and artillery and invade Germany and Italy. In the east, also build up your army and make sure Japan doesn't take territory. But the western front is your priority. So take down the western Axis nations, keep replacing losses, and then start invading Japanese-occupied China through Manchuria/Manchukuo. Spam Howitzers and ships to secure a path to mainland Japan. Bam. Papa Stalin is happy now. By TheSovietSniper1945 *United Kingdom: Do not focus on Africa, just capture the Italian colonies and hold your territories. In Asia spam howitzers to destroy Japan and Thailand. In Europe, send your forces to France immediately and use your aircraft carriers to bombard german tanks, then capture some France cities and spam tanks and howitzers, then invade germany. **This strategy mainly consists of three fronts. Ideally you want to land troops in Europe quickly. However, if your troops and generals are not good enough, utilize the royal navy. Let the German army take control of the Europe and come to sea (combat abilities of land troops are significantly reduced when they enter water so just let them come and then take them out). Save up troops with generals. 2 aircraft carriers and a handful of submarines will not be sufficient so build extras when necessary. Focus on holding the line of defense with carriers and submarines until all enemy generals on western Europe are destroyed. When majority of Axis force is focused on eastern Europe, land your generals in France and start taking cities. US and Canadian forces are hopefully catching up with you at this point and you can pushing east. For me, it took me about 55 turns to get a solid ground in Europe. While this is happening in Europe, try to take control of Africa. For Africa, make sure that all Italian and Spanish cities are taken or they will continuously harass you. Howitzer is a great option although you should have sufficient amount of tanks to protect them. Once this is completed, you can turn your attention to Asia. When the battle begins, defeat Thailand asap with howitzer and paratroops. After Thailand is defeated, just focus on holding the line of defense with tanks and howitzers and build up your army. Hopefully China will divert Japanese from you. When your troops have landed in Europe, you should have a strong army and can start pushing into Axis territories. Although this is a two-front push, if you have taken Africa, then its cities will provide enough funds to keep your army going. Just make sure that axis don't take their cities in Africa back. If everything goes according to plan, then you will be able to complete the conquest with only one commander and very little tech upgrade at about turn 80-90. This strategy calls for 3 major fronts as well as many other minor clashes and it will be difficulty to keep track of them. So just remember this. Defend the mainland with the Royal Navy, take Africa, defend the lands in Asia, start the push when landed in France. *United States *(Secret Country) Ebolian Gays Category:Tips & Tricks